Essa escuridão tem um nome?
by CrisPossamai
Summary: Um tiroteio interrompe a aparente tranquila da escola Willian Mckinley em Lima, colocando em risco a vida de todos os integrantes do New Directions. Inspirada em One Tree Hill.


O boato havia corrido pela Escola Elementar Willian Mckinley e se propagado na internet depois que algum engraçadinho colocou as comprometedoras fotos no Facebook do jornal do colégio. A vida de David Karofsky virara um tormento na última semana. O segredo bem guardado sobre sua indefinida sexualidade explodira e, agora, o valentão estava intimidado e se tornara o alvo preferido dos antigos companheiros de bullying.

A quinta-feira, véspera do importante jogo do Campeonato Colegial de Futebol Americano, marcava o retorno de Karofsky ao convívio da equipe após tamanho escândalo. As provocações, as piadinhas e a cara amarrada dos colegas foram suportadas durante todo treinamento. Entretanto, no vestiário a situação se descontrolou. Azimio importuna o rapaz e no momento em que desfere uma sessão de socos e pontapés, Sam se intromete. Azimio empurra o loiro na direção dos armários e parte novamente para cima de David. Contudo, a ação é suspensa. Karofsky aponta uma arma para o negro e xinga incessantemente o restante dos atletas. Sam tenta intervir e acalmar os ânimos e, quando Karofsky parece compreender o ato pacificador, dois jogadores avançam contra ele. O resultado da investida é horrendo. Dois disparos. Correria. O vestiário se esvai e a camiseta dos Titãs vestida por Sam Evans ganha um vermelho vivaz. O quarterback reserva se escorra na parede e leva as mãos ao abdômen. Sangue. O corpo cai e os olhos não enxergam mais nada.

Gritaria. Alunos correndo desesperadamente e os alarmes soando de maneira enlouquecedora. Quinn e Santana tentavam furar a debandada desgovernada e encontrar a saída para o pátio sem compreender totalmente o motivo do pavor em massa. A multidão para bruscamente e as pessoas se encolhem ou se deitam em uma fração de segundos. Novos disparos. Aflição. Choros. A corrente humana volta a se movimentar e a latina é arrancada dos corredores contra sua vontade e sem ter noção do destino de Quinn Fabray.

As mãos se soltam e Kurt berra o nome de Blaine em vão. A contraditória maré de alunos se separa e o solista do New Directions perde o namorado e os amigos do alcance de suas vistas. Momentos depois é enlaçado pelo abraço inesperado de Santana e escuta vozes familiares. As lágrimas surgem e as palavras não se formam. Finn lhe sacode pelos ombros perguntando pelos outros integrantes do Glee Club. Puck consegue refrear o impulso do melhor amigo e o Kurt, finalmente, se sente capaz de articular explicações para o inexplicável.

_ Alguém está armado! Eu escutei tiros e... Me perdi dos outros... Estava uma confusão enorme! Eu sinto muito, Finn... Ouvi os disparos e não vi mais ninguém... Blaine e Rachel estavam ao meu lado... – a narração é cortada pelo choro compulsivo.

_ O que? Rachel ta ferida? – se apavora Finn.

_ Eu não sei... Os dois estavam do meu lado... Nós estávamos perto da sala do coral e... Tudo aconteceu tão rápido! – solista tenta se recompor.

_ Eu vou agradecer pelo resto da minha vida pelo carro ter dado problema justamente nessa manhã, não é Finn? – Noah ressalta a providencial falha do veículo.

_ Todos os estudantes de volta para os ônibus! Código vermelho! Vamos, mexam-se! – grita Sue Silvester. Finn executa o oposto ao solicitado pela treinadora das cheerios _ Hudson, pare! Coloque seu traseiro naquele ônibus agora mesmo!

O capitão do time de futebol desobedece novamente e sai em dispara para o interior do colégio. Puckerman se compromete em alcançar o desenfreado aluno. Kurt e Santana são empurrados pelos professores para os ônibus e retirados da zona de conflito, antigamente conhecida como escola. Noah consegue segurar momentamente o ímpeto heróico do quarterback, porém, falha ao ser atingido por um soco e cambaleia levemente zonzo. Tempo suficiente para Finn se embrenhar dentro do colégio. Tão logo recupera o equilíbrio, Puck segue o amigo.

Rachel tranca a sala do Glee Club e observa a feição dos personagens daquele drama tristemente real. Tina soluçava nos ombros de Mike, Brittany parecia alheia ao terror, Blaine batia nervosamente as mãos nos joelhos, Mercedes respirava com dificuldade, Lauren Zizes mantinha uma falsa tranqüilidade e David Karofsky permanecia distante e com as mãos permanentemente dentro da jaqueta do time de futebol americano. Enquanto, ela tentava lutar contra a insana vontade de chorar e correr para os braços protetores dos pais. Aquilo não poderia estar acontecendo em Lima.

Puck reencontra o amigo no depósito de materiais esportivos escolhendo um taco de beisebol. A ação imediata do dono do moicano é trancar o recinto por dentro e conter o impulso imbecil do jovem a sua frente.

_ Esse é o seu plano? Rebater tiros com um taco? – critica Puck, estranhamente racional.

_ Você tem um melhor? – Finn se enfurece.

_ Sim, vamos sair daqui e deixar a polícia resolver a situação!

_ A polícia vai esperar e tentará negociar com os atiradores. Esses joguinhos nunca dão certo!

_ Finn, você entendeu o que o Kurt disse? Alguém está armado e disparando em quem cruzar o seu caminho!

_ Puck, eu sei disso! Sei também que isso é ridículo... Mas, Rachel está aqui! Se algo acontecer com ela? Se formos embora e alguma coisa ruim acontecer com qualquer um do Glee Club? Você vai conseguir viver com isso?

_ A maioria dos caras que tentou se pagar de herói acabou no caixão mais cedo, Finn! – Noah tenta colocar algum juízo na cabeça dura de seu amigo.

_ É a Rachel, Puck! Não esqueça que a Quinn também pode estar presa aqui! Eu não acredito que você não tentaria salvar a mãe da sua filha!

A frase desconcerta a postura do judeu, que acaba cedendo e compartilhando da ideia perigosa em localizar o restante dos componentes do coral. Uma onda se propaga no estomago de Sam Evans, que aos poucos recobrava a consciência e a dimensão da dor causando pela bala. O rapaz cospe sangue e urra de dor na falha tentativa de se reerguer. A única possibilidade do loiro é alcançar a blusa e pressionar o local alvejado para frear a perda de sangue. Ele estava totalmente sozinho no vestiário e não sabia se dispunha de tempo ou sorte para aguardar a chegada de ajuda. Aquilo não deveria estar acontecendo em Lima.

_ Nós temos que sair daqui! – solicita prontamente Lauren depois de terríveis dez minutos de silencio absoluto.

_ Não, nós temos que ficar quietos! É o procedimento de segurança. Devemos ficar em confinamento até que estejamos a salvo. – justifica Rachel.

_ Confinamento é uma droga, Berry. Quem quer que esteja armado nesta escola conhece esses procedimentos idiotas... E nós nem sequer temos ideia de quem seja o maníaco! – Lauren continua.

_ E quanto as janelas? Nós podemos quebrar as janelas para sair! – sugere Mike ainda amparando a namorada.

_ Não adianta. As janelas dão de frente para a quadra da escola, que está bloqueada por causa da reforma. – explica a judia.

_ Além disso, quebrando as janelas... Nós revelamos a nossa localização e chamamos toda a atenção para cá. – argumenta Blaine.

_ Ah! Você não acha que uma porta trancada dirá aos malditos maníacos que há gente aqui dentro?

_ Por que você fica repetindo que são maníacos? – Karofsky se manifesta pela primeira vez.

_ Nada especial... Só alguma coisa a ver com a vontade desses retardados em querer nos matar, Bambi. – provoca novamente Zizes.

O percurso dos jogadores de futebol é improdutivo, apesar, de calmo. Contudo, o desespero se apossa da dupla ao constatar um rastro de sangue em direção a biblioteca. Finn protesta pelo desvio do caminho, haja vista, a proximidade latente com a sala utilizada para os ensaios. Puck reluta em ignorar a trilha e a única solução é a separação dos trajetos. Silenciosamente, os melhores amigos se desejam sorte e cuidado naquela estranha e inacreditável quinta-feira. O sinal toca. Horário do almoço. O grupo do coral, normalmente, se reuniria para discutir os planos musicais para o ensaio na parte da tarde ou apenas para falar bobagens e passar o tempo entre namoricos e gargalhadas. Nada mais seria como antes.

Cautelosamente, Puck acompanha o trajeto marcado pelas manchas de sangue e para diante da porta da biblioteca. O rapaz quase sorri. Em anos freqüentando a mesma escola, jamais entrou de livre e espontânea vontade no recinto. Seria irônico, senão fosse tão horrível. Ele percorre os diversos setores do local sem que perceba nenhum vestígio de tiro ou movimentação humana. Entretanto, um lamento arrepia o maior encrenqueiro da Willian Mckinley. O choro compulsivo e cortado pelas exclamações de dor roubam o ar dos seus pulmões. Quinn Fabray estava escorada em uma imensa prateleira reservada a livros de história americana e com a perna banhada de sangue. O choro aumenta ao avistar o rosto conhecido e a única ação cabível ao aparente salvador é abraçar a vítima. As lagrimas vencem a postura de bad boy. Aquilo não poderia estar sendo feito por alguém de Lima.

_ Eu preciso tirar você daqui, Quinn. Vem, te ajudo a caminhar. – sugere Puck ao recuperar o controle emocional.

_ Não, não consigo. Eu machuquei a minha perna com vidros depois que estouraram a porta com os disparos... Eu já tentei, mas, não consigo andar. – judeu compreende a situação e tenciona se levantar. Aflita, ela agarra a cintura dele, impedindo o deslocamento _ Por favor, não me deixa aqui... Por favor, Puck! – lagrimas espessas correm pelo rosto da loira, o adolescente volta a abraçá-la.

_ Ei, me escuta, sim? Eu só vou bloquear a porta e volto em seguida para cá, ta bom? Nós vamos nos esconder até que a polícia resolva essa encrenca. Confie em mim, eu não vou deixar você, Quinn. Eu jamais faria isso! – ela se acalma e ele corre para barrar a entrada do recinto.

No fim do caminho para atingir a sala do coral, Finn se encontra com Artie. O cadeirante estava totalmente desatualizado do terror que se abatera sobre o próprio colégio. De acordo com o deficiente físico, estivera por horas no laboratório de áudio visual adiantando a edição do último número musical do New Directions a pedido do professor Will Schuester. O projeto de videoclipe poderia ser útil para os alunos que desejassem se inscrever em faculdades, que consideravam as artes como pontuação extra. O quarterback relata resumidamente o estágio critico daquela quinta-feira e recomenda que o companheiro de coral se retire o mais rápido possível do local. Artie prefere acompanhar o amigo até a sala de ensaios. A cadeira de rodas, normalmente, poderia ser veloz nos corredores, entretanto, com tantos pertences abandonados servindo de obstáculos, a saída poderia demorar muito. O risco para trafegar nos corredores era incalculável.

Barros na porta atraem os olhares de tensão dos confinados. Finn e Artie jogam suas carteirinhas de estudantes e as credencias das Nacionais. A confusão deixa David Karofsky livre para apanhar novamente a arma. Rachel cantarola um trecho da canção Pretending e se certifica de que é o namorado. Os garotos respiram aliviados ao verem uns aos outros, aparentemente, sãos e salvos.

_ Graças a Deus, vocês estão bem! Precisamos sair daqui imediatamente... Eu não encontrei ninguém pelos corredores... Vamos! – frisa Finn, abrindo passagem para que a judia saia. A retirada é abortada.

_ Não! Ninguém vai a lugar algum! – ordena Karofsky apontando o revolver para o grupo de adolescentes. Rachel se agarra ao recém-chegado namorado e Brittany se agacha ao lado de Artie. A crueldade do mundo estava escancarada _ Afastem-se da porta, agora! Eu quero os celulares de vocês imediatamente! – os aparelhos são entregues. Visivelmente descontrolado, o adolescente atira os telefones contra a parede.

Will Schuester não conseguia acreditar nos relatos de Santana e Kurt. A dimensão da tragédia que se desenrolava na minúscula cidade do interior de Ohio ganharia os jornais e, instantaneamente, servia para enumerar os insanos episódios de violência entre jovens. O professor tenta confortar os alunos na ausência dos pais. O diretor Figgins estava completamente desesperado e a única pessoa com certo discernimento atendia pelo nome de Sue Silvester. Estranhamente, a técnica das lideres de torcida era a pessoa que servia de porta-voz das autoridades para com os adultos e a imprensa. Will se aproxima e percebe o estresse dilacerando a feição da treinadora. Emma se aproxima e abraça o companheiro. As lágrimas da conselheira escolar encharcam o colete fora de moda do diretor do coral. Will não entende os motivos ao ser informado que o atirador fora identificado como David Karofsky.

_ Quinn, você ta perdendo sangue demais... Me desculpa, mas, acho que vou ter que fazer força para pressionar o local, ta certo? – ela concorda, ele retira a camisa e improvisa um curativo _ Aperte a minha mão se doer muito, ta? – a loira segue a sugestão e segura a mão do rapaz. Ele se permite sorrir pelo voto de confiança.

Mais um sinal soa e a tensão aumenta com o passar do tempo. Karofsky aponta a arma incessantemente para cada um dos confinados, enquanto enumera as recentes desgraças em sua vida. Por tal decadência, a culpa recai sobre os ombros de Blaine, que é atingido por uma coronhada. O rapaz sangra e é amparado por Mercedes.

_ Não culpe ele ou o Kurt por isso. A culpa de tudo é sua! – berra a negra.

_ Ele e o namoradinho ficaram o ano inteiro importunando para que eu me assumisse publicamente...Satisfeito agora? Era isso que vocês queriam? – grita o rapaz, colocando o revolver na cabeça do antigo Warbles.

_ Você é louco! Você e seu grupinho idiota atormentaram o Kurt ano passado... Ameaçaram todo mundo do Glee Club... E nós somos os responsáveis? Ninguém do coral sabia daquelas fotos! Ninguém riu daquilo! – dispara Finn.

_ Vocês acham que eu queria fazer isso? Que eu acordei hoje e planejei tudo? Só queria que isso parasse.

_ Talvez, você pudesse apenas desistir... Você não feriu ninguém, nunca fez nada ilegal antes e é menor de idade... – argumenta Tina.

_ È verdade, você foi coagido nesta semana... Todo mundo testemunhou! – Rachel engrossa o coro pelo termino do martírio.

_ Vocês estão brincando, não é? A cara atirou em uma escola! Karofsky colocou uma arma nas nossas cabeças e ameaçou nos matar... Mesmo que não tenha nenhum ferido, eu espero que você apodreça atrás das grades! – pragueja Lauren.

_ Por que vocês ficam dizendo essas coisas feias? É errado. As pessoas boas devem amar seus inimigos. Por isso, eu desculpo você, David. Você não é um garoto ruim, só é um garoto... Como vocês podem ter tanto ódio em seus corações? O que aconteceu conosco? – nunca a integrante mais ingênua do Glee Club tivera tanta lógica em sua fala. Brittany abraça as próprias pernas e Artie consola a antiga namorada.

_ São apenas 700 dias passados no ensino médio... De 20 ou 30 mil dias de vida... Você não consegue ver, além disso? – se exalta Mike.

_ Pode ser... Mas, quantos destes dias eu teria de volta? Eu terei de volta o dia em que me arrebentaram no refeitório na frente de todo mundo? Ou o dia em que os meus amigos me expulsaram da equipe? E quanto ao dia em que mandaram aquelas malditas fotos para o e-mail do meu pai? Foi o último dia que ele olhou para minha cara... Eu ouvi ele dizer que se envergonhava de mim... Eu vou ter o meu pai de volta? Por que hoje de manhã, ele abandonou a minha mãe por ter nojo de dividir a casa com um doente.

_ Sinto muito pela reação de seu pai...Eu cresci com dois pais e não há motivo para que a opção sexual seja motivo de vergonha ou chacota... Não a nada de errado nisso. – afirma Rachel.

Sam sente as forças se esvaindo e a respiração se tornando cada vez mais irregular. As lágrimas embaçam a visão do loiro, que se apega ao crucifixo pendurado na corrente em seu pescoço. Ele não conseguiria mais resistir. Puck precisa cutucar Quinn cada vez mais frequentemente para que não adormeça e se entregue a incalculável dor. O bad boy aperta o laço e traz a loira para os seus braços. Ele ri brevemente.

_ Eu to tão cansada... Do que você ta rindo, Puckerman? – ela tenta soar zangada.

_ Você só acaba nos meus braços em momentos complicados, sabia? A sua choradeira naquela sexta-feira acabou com a gente dormindo juntos... No nascimento da Beth... E agora. Sabia que relacionamentos baseados em situações de adrenalina não duram? – a frase sai ridiculamente engraçada.

_ Faz sentido, mesmo que a sua conclusão seja de um filme tão ruim como Velocidade Máxima. – ele beija os cabelos da menina _ E nós nunca tivemos um relacionamento, Puck.

_ Mas, temos uma filha irritantemente parecida com você, Fabray. – ele brinca, ela tenta manter os olhos abertos.

_ Você me odeia por não ter ficado com a Beth, não é?

_ Não, eu amo você... – ela fita o rosto do judeu _ Especialmente, agora. – a repetição da declaração na maternidade espanta, momentaneamente, o temor.

_ Obrigada. – ela respira profundamente e leva a mão a perna _ Não é vidro, né? – ele nega e afirma se tratar de uma bala.

_ Eu preciso tirar você daqui agora mesmo. Só que eu juro que nada vai nos acontecer, está bem? Eu prometo! – assegura o dono do moicano.

_ Se eu disser que também te amo, você vai querer me beijar só porque eu perdi muito sangue? – ele torna a negar com a cabeça e aceita de bom grado o beijo _ No caso de você não conseguir manter a promessa.

Mercedes começa a tossir freneticamente na sala de ensaios. Os olhares se direcionam para a negra, que pede desculpas e revela estar no meio de um forte tratamento médico para se livrar de uma infecção respiratória. Aparentemente, os medicamentos deveriam ser ingeridos religiosamente e o atraso considerável desencadeava a crise. O adolescente armado se apavora diante da piora do quadro e considera os apelos dos demais alunos para liberar unicamente a adoentada.

Emma é arrancada dos braços de Will para auxiliar no comunicado aos pais do conhecido autor dos disparos. O professor de espanhol se aproxima dos negociadores e de Sue na experiência de ser útil em alguma coisa. Imediatamente, o homem leva a mão ao celular esquecido em um dos bolsos e encontra a mensagem de Finn, repassando a certeza de que apenas Karofsky estava armado e que estavam isolados na sala do coral. Willian não pensa duas vezes em, discretamente, se embrenhar na escola. A treinadora das cheerios acompanha a pequena invasão atentamente, enquanto torce em silêncio para que o professor consiga um resultado mais expressivo do que a espera eterna das autoridades por um contato do atirador.

Mercedes corre ao notar que está livre da mira da arma. Ela atravessa corredores e chora ao parar na frente de seu armário. O caos encontrado pelo caminho só aflige mais a jovem diva. Ela apanha os comprimidos a fim de acabar com a incomoda tosse. Curiosamente, a doença acabou salvando a vida da garota. A medicação surte efeito e a respiração retorna ao aceitável. A menina decide se deslocar para a saída, contudo, a intenção é suspensa ao escutar uma confusa prece oriunda do vestiário masculino.

O cenário é desesperador... O corpo de Sam está tomado pelo sangue e a blusa que servia para estacar o ferimento, se encontra jogada no chão. Mercedes apanha a mão do rapaz, que parece recobrar a consciência. Ela apanha um casaco esquecido na correria e coloca sobre o abdômen do namorado. O loiro urra de dor e Mercedes luta para manter o raciocínio lógico. Eram poucos metros até a saída e Sam necessitava urgentemente de tratamento médico. Ela suplica que o loiro se concentre na tarefa de se erguer e suplica por silêncio. Com lentas passadas, Mercedes consegue conduzir o namorado até o pátio. Médicos e policiais correm para receber a dupla de sobreviventes. Mercedes é confortada pelos abraços dos pais e com olhos marejados observa a ambulância se deslocar para o hospital levando o adorado loiro. Aquilo não deveria ter acontecido com ninguém em Lima.

Karofsky percebe a ação de Finn em escrever uma mensagem de texto e, enfurecido, cola a arma na testa do quarterback. Rachel implora pelo namorado. Uma bofetada e o capitão do time de futebol vai ao chão. A namorada abraça o atordoado adolescente. Há poucos metros da sala de ensaio, Puck trata de desobstruir a porta da biblioteca para poder retirar Quinn. Ele apanha a garota nos braços e tenta sair sem provocar ruídos. Infeliz movimento. A batida da porta ecoa pelos corredores. O judeu teme pela sua vida e da garota em seus braços.

_ Eu juro vou matar qualquer um que pisar naqueles corredores! – o barulho apavora os adolescentes _ Acho que esse é o meu sinal. – o rapaz se dirige para o corredor. Os apelos lhe param por um instante. Blaine se oferece para acompanhá-lo na saída, Finn implora para que mude de ideia. Nada feito. Aquilo estava realmente acontecendo em Lima. Rachel suplica pela última vez inutilmente _ Sei que todos me verão como um monstro... Só me pergunto como se lembrarão de vocês.

"_Essa escuridão tem um nome?_

_Essa crueldade, esse ódio, como nos encontrou?_

_Ela se meteu em nossas vidas, ou nós a procuramos e a abraçamos?_

Ninguém tem coragem de se mexer mesmo com a saída do atirador. Santana é recebida pela mãe. O pai, médico, se dispôs a ajudar e havia retornado para o hospital para socorrer Sam Evans. Burt e Carole acolhem Kurt e choram pela falta de notícias de Finn. Puck escuta passos no corredor e trata de intensificar a caminhada. Os gritos lhe travam e a arma em sua direção rouba as palavras da garganta.

_ Onde você pensa que vai, Puckerman? – ordena Karofsky, que se apavora ao avistar a garota nos braços do antigo colega de time. Quinn estava inconsciente e com calça tomada por sangue _ Essa escola está isolada!

_ Eu entendo, cara, mas, se eu não tirar a Quinn daqui, ela pode morrer... – o rapaz tenta manter a tranqüilidade no timbre da voz.

_ Não queria machuca-la... Eu juro! – assegura Karofsky.

_ Nós sabemos disto, David. – afirma Will ingressando no corredor no momento mais tenso do dia. O professor se coloca na frente da dupla de alunos.

_ Mas, que merda é essa? A escola ta isolada. Ninguém entra e ninguém sai!

_ Por favor, David, me escute! Deixe que o Puck e a Quinn saiam e... Eu prometo que fico aqui o tempo que você achar necessário. Eu sei que você não queria ferir ninguém... Mas, agora, precisa deixar que as coisas sejam arrumadas, está bem? Vá em frente, Puck. – Karofsky acompanha a saída da dupla de adolescentes com a arma em punho, contudo, Will é quem está na mira.

_ Senhor Schuester... – Puck hesita em deixar o professor sozinho.

_ Puck, eu vou ficar bem, acredite. Agora, se apresse... A Quinn precisa urgentemente de cuidados! – o adolescente reluta, mas, desaparece pelo portão _ Por que você não me entrega a arma, David? Nós dois poderemos sair daqui – o adolescente nega _ Bom, não vou deixar você aqui sozinho. Não farei isso e posso te dizer que todo mundo já passou por isso... Em algum momento de nossas vidas, nós consideramos acabar com tudo. Todo mundo já considerou que estava sem saída, que estava cansado demais para continuar lutando... Só que você tem que entender que isso sempre passa. As coisas vão melhorar. Sempre melhoram. A dor no seu estomago, a aflição no seu coração... Vai embora! A voz na sua cabeça que diz que não há solução está enganada, David. Apenas acredite em mim... Tudo sempre melhora.

_ Não vai, não depois disso... Eu não posso voltar atrás! Não posso apagar o que eu fiz! Ela vai morrer... – se desespera o garoto levando as mãos a cabeça.

_ Você não sabe disso... O tiro acertou na perna... Não é tão ruim assim! A Quinn vai superar isso, todos nós vamos! – Will se aproxima lentamente do rapaz a fim de se apossar da arma.

_ Eu só queria que tudo isso parasse... Que a minha vida voltasse a ser como antes! É pedir muito?

_ Claro que não. Mas, vocês são apenas garotos! Isso vai passar, confie em mim! – o garoto se ajoelha e leva a arma a própria cabeça _ David, não... Me escute! Não faça isso... Não!

O disparo. A queda. O sangue manchando mais um corredor na escola Willian Mckinley na minúscula cidade de Lima, em Ohio. Will se ajoelha diante do corpo inerte de David Karofsky e se limita a chorar pela própria falha. Simultaneamente, Quinn é retirada dos braços de Puck e colocada imediatamente em uma ambulância. A mãe corre para receber o filho são e salvo. O bad boy chora compulsivamente. Policiais se aproximam e, após a confirmação de que o atirador estaria na porta de saída, a invasão do colégio é iniciada. Os estudantes retidos na sala de ensaio, finalmente, são conduzidos para o pátio e reencontram os familiares. Burlando a segurança, a treinadora Silvester flagra o professor de espanhol sendo retirado de perto do corpo do estudante. Sue se intromete e acaba arrancando o antigo arquiinimigo do meio da confusão. Nada mais poderia ser feito. Na verdade, nada daquilo deveria ter acontecido.

_ O que aconteceu com essas crianças? Onde nós erramos, Sue? – a treinadora balança a cabeça negativamente diante do questionamento e seca as lágrimas.

_O que aconteceu conosco?_

_Que agora mandamos nossos filhos para o mundo, como mandamos jovens para a guerra..._

_Esperando que voltem a salvo. Mas, sabendo que alguns se perderão no caminho._

_Quando perdemos o nosso caminho?_

Da escola para a sala de espera do Hospital de Lima. Will observa as feições chocadas e exaustas de seus alunos. Puck e Mercedes ainda estavam com as roupas manchadas pelo sangue dos companheiros resgatados e não havia forma de convencê-los a repousar antes de receber alguma notícia positiva. Sam Evans estava a três horas na mesa de cirurgia. A bala já havia sido retirada da perna de Quinn, entretanto, devido a quantidade de sangue perdido, a menina seguia em constante observação. Rachel abafa com as mãos mais um acesso de choro. Finn apenas acaricia os cabelos da namorada. Kurt não desgruda de Blaine, que recebera cuidados mínimos em função da pancada recebida. Brittany entrara em choque e estava sedada em algum quarto com acesso restrito aos familiares. Santana tentava colher informações com as enfermeiras conhecidas. Lauren não parava de circular pelo saguão do hospital e Mike lutava para manter os olhos abertos e atender aos apelos da abalada namorada. Tina estava tagarelando desde que foram libertados. A menina costumava ficar elétrica sob estresse. Willian Schuester encerra o exercício fixando o olhar nas próprias mãos. A imagem do corpo de David Karofsky sem vida permanecia em sua memória. Derrotado, Will escora a cabeça na parede e permite que a maré de lágrimas, enfim, manche seu rosto. O choro, os lamentos, as preces, a tristeza e o silêncio cúmplice. Nada mais. Era a primeira vez em três anos de existência que nenhum dos integrantes do New Directions encontrou música que pudesse render algum conforto. Apenas o silêncio. Nada mais. A primeira vez na história que em que algo silenciou o coral da escola Willian Mckinley. Afinal, nada daquilo deveria ter acontecido em Lima.

_Consumidos pelas sombras, engolidos completamente pela escuridão..._

_Essa escuridão tem um nome?_

_Por acaso, é o seu nome?_


End file.
